communityfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Gebruikersblog:Yatalu/Wiki van maart 2014: De Rode Ridder Wiki
Hoi, Wikianen en andere lezers! Jullie herinneren je vast de Yodapedia en de Sims Wiki nog? Wel, nu is het tijd voor de derde editie van "wiki van de maand"! Dat het er pas halverwege maart van komt is een beetje mijn schuld, aangezien ik in het offline leven nog wat verplichtingen moest vervullen. Het heeft dus wat langer geduurd, maar het was het wachten zeker waard! Deze maand lichten we immers geen wiki over Engelse films of games uit, maar een wiki over een Nederlandstalige stripserie: De Rode Ridder. :) Derde editie: maart 2014 De Rode Ridder Wiki wordt voornamelijk bewerkt door twee gebruikers: Station7 (op zijn Engels uitgesproken!) en Dr.matlock3423. Station7 or Robert is de oprichter van De Rode Ridder Wiki, en heeft sinds het stichten van de wiki in 2010 er al meer dan 25 000 bewerkingen gemaakt. Dr.matlock3423 is naast Station7 de meest actieve bijdrager aan de wiki, met ruim 6 000 bewerkingen sinds 2012. Best wel bewonderenswaardig allebei, laten we eens horen wat zij ons te vertellen hebben! * Yatalu: Met welke wiki ben je op Wikia geraakt? Is dat De Rode Ridder Wiki of heb je eerst nog andere wiki's bewerkt? * Station7: Ik begon op Lostpedia. Hierna had ik nog op meer Wiki's dingen geleerd totdat ik later met de Rode Ridder Wiki begon, wegens interesse in alles te weten over de Rode Ridder. * Yatalu: Toen jij hier begon te bewerken, hoe zag de wiki er toen uit? Heeft Station7 of iemand anders je hier wegwijs gemaakt? * Dr.matlock: Ik kan mij nog wel herinneren toen ik deze site bij toeval tegenkwam. Ik kwam het eerst op de Vlad Drakul pagina. De pagina was zo goed als leeg. Er stonden enkele weetjes en een infobox zonder plaatje op. Datzelfde telde voor eigenlijk bijna elke belangrijke pagina van deze wiki. Gelukkig hielp Station 7 mij hier toen ik aan het werk ging. Anders was ik er nooit uit gekomen. * Yatalu: Wat waren je ervaringen toen je De Rode Wiki pas opgericht had? * Station7: Ik had toen al meerdere ervaringen en kon al beter overweg met dingen als eerst, maar ik moest veel dingen nog aanpassen en had er niet veel tijd voor gemaakt in verband met de Prison Break Wiki. * Yatalu: Hoe is de wiki gegroeid sinds toen? * Station7: In 2010 en 2011 stond de site stil. In feite zelfs, was ik soms van plan te stoppen met de site. Totdat Dr.matlock verscheen in 2012. Sindsdien was de site gegroeid. * Yatalu: Je werkt hier voornamelijk alleen, maar zijn er andere gebruikers die je onderweg geholpen hebben en die je bij deze nog eens zou willen bedanken? :) * Station7: Dr.matlock zou ik bedanken voor zijn harde werk en goeie foto's die hij heeft opgeladen. Ik wil ook alle mensen op Facebook bedanken die de updates volgen. * Yatalu: Wat is er intussen allemaal veranderd? Wat is er beter geworden? Zijn er ook dingen die minder goed zijn geworden? * Dr.matlock: Intussen staat er veel meer informatie en plaatjes op de wiki. En ook veel nieuwe pagina's met uirgebreide informatie over de personages uit de strips. Wat ikzelf wel tegenvallen vind is het grote aantal pagina's op de site die geen nut hebben. Dit gaat vooral om dingen zoals; Odal's derde werker of Balin's speer. Personages en voorwerpen zouden alleen een pagina moeten krijgen als ze een rol spelen in de strip. Zo wordt het al snel onoverzichtelijk. Wat er op deze wiki nog moet veranderen is het grote aantal pagina's waar nog de oude infoboxen op staan. De site is nog lang niet klaar. Er moet nog erg veel gebeuren, maar ik wilde van mijn werk hier geen verplichting maken en het alleen doen als ik er zin in heb. * Yatalu: Wat is het belangrijkste moment van je carrière op deze wiki? Waarom is dit een hoogtepunt voor jou? * Station7: Martin Hofman en Marc Legendre weten van de site af en vinden het leuk dat ik hier mijn interesse insteek. Martin is een echte fan van de site. Elk artikel dat er komt, groot of klein vind hij al leuk. * Yatalu: Heb je een doelstelling voor deze wiki? Welke en waarom? * Station7: Het doel voornamelijk is op dit moment om de site zoveel mogelijk compleet te krijgen. Alle details moeten erop en alles moet zoveel mogelijk naar elkaar gelinkt worden. Ik zou graag aan de boekenreeks willen beginnen, maar Dr.matlock en ik zijn allebei druk bezig met de stripreeks, waardoor we jammer genoeg geen tijd maken voor de boekenreeks. * Yatalu: Waarom zou iedereen op de Centrale Wikia community absoluut ook De Rode Ridder strips moeten lezen? (Om jou te helpen telt niet als argument!) * Station7: De boekenreeks en de stripreeks zijn totaal verschillend. Allebei zijn ze aan te komen om compleet te krijgen. De boekenreeks is goed in zijn eenvoud, terwijl juist de stripreeks goed is in alle details. De stripreeks laat Johan vaak zien als een man van gerechtigheid en een persoon die wraak neemt wanneer het nodig is. Het zijn alle goede reeksen, ook al ben ik zelf meer fan van de stripreeks. Tot slot En waarom zou je volgens mij absoluut De Rode Ridder Wiki moeten bezoeken? De Rode Ridder stripreeks is voor mij een deel van mijn jeugd geweest, en ik denk dat de grijze coverpagina voor vele mensen in Vlaanderen en waarschijnlijk ook in Nederland herinneringen oproept. Enkele maanden geleden ben ik pas te weten gekomen dat er ook boeken van waren. Raad eens hoe? Ja hoor, door de wiki! De Rode Ridder Wiki heeft enkele sterke punten: de veelheid aan inhoud, het visuele aspect (veel plaatjes, wat het leuk maakt om de pagina's te lezen!) en de frequente aanwezigheid van de twee hierboven voorgestelde gebruikers (antwoorden op mijn berichten komen altijd snel). Daarnaast kan je via de verwijzingen en notities ook snel de bron van de informatie terugvinden. Reacties? Tot zover mijn blog :) ik zie jullie vast in de reacties hierbeneden, of misschien wel in de wiki-activiteit van De Rode Ridder Wiki! En wil je up to date blijven? Bezoek dan regelmatig de Centrale community! Veel plezier nog in de maand maart! YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2014年03月13日、07:27:00 Categorie:Blogberichten Categorie:Wiki van de maand